We Love You, Mary Sue!
by VioletJoker
Summary: It was a perfect day, until it became more perfect when a beautiful blader came in town! All the bladers want her! Everyone watch out! Her perfectness (Is that even a word?) will blind you! This is a warning. Rated T, since it's too Out of Character and weird.


**Funny: I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I wanna write a Mary Sue story. A parody to be exact. I don't think y'all are ready for a story with a actual Mary Sue. 'Cause nobody likes a Mary Sue. Anyways, I hope you like this, and this story has been inspired by DragonFang2011 "Life of a Mary Sue" story. I suggest you to check her story out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a lovely day at Metal City. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and a certain red head blader was about to practice with Masamune

"Alright let's do this thing!" Gingka exclaimed to himself, ready to launch his beyblade.

Until. . . . .

"Umm, excuse me. . . ?"A soft, yet sexy voice rang out.

"Huh?" Gingka turned around to see where the voice came from. And for what he saw was astonishing. He saw a gorgeous girl who had beautiful, silky, golden hair, porcelain like skin, pretty blue eyes that shone like the stars from above, pink lips that seemed kissable, had big breast for a 15 year old, and was 5'6 tall. She wore golden hoop earrings, golden necklace with a heart diamond, a white shirt underneath a pink denim best with a heart design, a neon blue skirt that reached to her thighs, a pink ribbon tied around her skirt, white stockings, and pink sparkly flats.

"I would like to have a battle with you, Gingka Hagane!" The beautiful girl said with determination in her sexy voice.

"You want to battle me? Why of course!" Gingka rushed to battle the girl, ready with his launcher.

"That is, if you're okay with this, Masamune." The girl purred. Masamune stared at the girl, wide eyed.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"Masamune exclaimed at the smiling girl.

"Alright, let's battle!"

* * *

"I won! Yay!" The girl cheered, jumping up and down.

"I can't believe I lost!"Gingka said in defeat.

"It's okay. But other than that, I knew I was going to win. After all, I'm the number one blader!" The girl said, receiving a astonished look from Masamune.

"What? I'm the number one blader!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Masamune, I'm sorry. But you have to face it. Im the strongest, of course." The girl said, flipping her hair sexily.

"Ah, you're right. . ."He sighed.

"After all, I am Mary Bella Ebony Star Beautiful Amu Aphrodite Sue! But if you want, you can call me Mary Sue!" Mary Sue exclaimed, her eyes changing from ocean blue, to golden yellow, due to her happiness.

After that, Tsubasa came into the scene.

"Gingka, Madoka would like to talk to you- Why hello there. I'm Tsubasa, and you are?" Tsubasa asked, giving Mary Sue a flirty smile.

Mary Sue blushed.

"You can call me Mary Sue." She purred her introduction. Tsubasa was about to say something, until Kyoya came into the scene.

"Hey, Bird-Boy, lay off!" Kyoya yelled, shoving Tsubasa aside from Mary Sue.

"So, kitten. How about you and me have a bey battle. Then after this, you and me can go out on a date." Kyoya said, smiling.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I refuse!" Mary Sue exclaimed.

"Gingka, I need to tell you something. Wait, what's going on?" Madoka glanced at Mary Sue.

"Hello, Madoka. I'm just here with my future date! After all, I am very pretty!"Mary Sue said, her eyes changing to ruby red.

"Um, excuse me?" Madoka huffed.

"Not only that, but I also can communicate with my bey, since I have special powers! I also can talk with animals, control elements, use the power of constellation, and things like that! I can also use magic powers to heal and I can fix beyblades in matter of seconds!"Mary Sue exclaimed.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Gingka exclaimed with excitement.

"Not only that, but I am also am I run away princess!"

"I don't think you should be telling us that." Madoka trailed off with annoyance.

"I do what I want!" Now Mary Sue's eyes changed color to fiery orange.

"Mary Sue!" A voice rang out.

Everyone turned, and saw a group of guys running towards them. One of them, being Ryuga, came towards the perfect girl.

"Mary Sue! I have been looking for you! I never thought I would meet the perfect girl!"Ryuga exclaimed, getting on one knee.

"When you're old enough, will you marry me?"Ryuga said softly, holding the Sue's hand.

"I-"

"Ryuga, take a hike!"Kyoya growled, getting his launcher out.

"Hmph. Not with out a battle." Ryuga said, taking his L-Drago out.

"Guys, please stop! Don't fight over me! Onegai!"Mary Sue exclaimed, shiny tears running through her cheeks.

"She's right! Let's not fight!" Gingka said, getting between Ryuga and Kyoya.

"Thank you, Gingka"

"Yeah! Now back off you guys! I'll be with gorgeous for a while."Masamune said, wrapping his arm around Mary Sue.

"Masamune, you're such a charmer." Mary Sue said, her eyes turning bright pink.

Then after that, Gingka started pulling Mary Sue with him, since he wanted to go dance with her. So he did, and they started to slow dance to Taylor's Swift "Blank Space". Even though it wasn't a slow song.

At all.

"Gingka, are you one of those guys who only want to date me because of my looks?" Mary Sue asked, tears beginning to fall. "Because if you are, totally understandable! Who wouldn't want to date me?" The gorgeous girl said.

"You are so beautiful and special!"Gingka said, sparkle surrounding the so called happy couple.

Yep.

The *coughdropdeadcough* gorgeous girl had everyone on the tips of her finger.

Or so she thought. Because a certain mechanic glared at the stupid, I mean, beautiful girl from the distance.

Madoka didn't know why, but. . . .

Mary Sue was getting on her nerves.

* * *

The next day was fine. Except the fact that Mary Sue disappeared!

"Madoka, Mary Sue is gone!" Gingka wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"I know. Her dad came to pick her up." Madoka said, fixing a beyblade.

"Huh. Why?"

The bet mechanic sighed.

"Because she was a run away princess. By the way, be glad. You and the others were acting very weird." Madoka said, giving a glare.

Gingka scratched his head, and said "I guess we were being a little weird."

"A little? Gingka, you were slow dancing with her! To a song that talks about how boys only want love to make the relationship go downhill!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Alright, very weird. I still cant believe I did that. Though, I wonder how she is." Gingka said, wondering off. After that, he said "Oh, well! Im gonna battle someone, since Mary Sue isn't the strongest blader after all!"

* * *

"Daddy, I don't want to be here!" Mary Sue exclaimed, with books around her.

"No excuses! I'm tired of you being perfect! You're stuck here forever! Until you learn how to stop being perfect!" The King exclaimed.

"Ugh! I will always be perfect!" Mary Sue said, as her dad left.

She thought to herself, 'Why not go to the Beyblade World again? After all, she can travel through dimension!'.

Oh no, here we go again!

* * *

 **Funny: Well, I tried to make a parody! Did you like it? I hope you did! Well, Follow, Favorite, and Review! No flames!**


End file.
